Journey to Cirneu
by Donika
Summary: This is my story about a japanese highschool kid named Takeshi. He gets sent to a typical fantasy world along with his best friend Jin.  Rated T, just to be safe cause I don't know what I'll be adding in the future.
1. Chp 1: Journey

**This is my own story, sorry if there is no honorifics even though it's in Japan. I didn't think of adding them.**

Chapter 1

The Breeze was blowing gently on this beautiful spring day.

I was hanging out on the roof with my best friend Jin. "Ahhh, it's so relaxing up here." I said, while lying on my back. Jin was standing by the fence, it looked like he was deep in thought. "Yo, Jin, what are you thinking about?" I asked him. He didn't respond right away. Then he said "I was thinking about asking Shimizu out."

"What? The class rep? but she's such a party pooper."

"She's nicer than you think."

"He's serious about this. Wow. I had no idea he had a thing for her." I thought. And speak of the devil, Shimizu suddenly showed up.

"What do you two think you're doing!" She shouted at us, making us nearly jump out of our socks. "Yeesh, you don't have to yell like that" I said. "Yes I do. Otherwise you won't get the message ." She scolded us. "And what message is that?" I said innocently.

"Don't skip class, idiots!" She was mad; really mad. We're in trouble now, I thought. "Oh come on Shimizu. Even you know how boring Tanaka-Sensei is" Jin said.

"That doesn't mean you can just skip class."

"Takeshi, I think we should just get back to class"

"I guess" I sighed. As we were heading back. I whispered to Jin, "Hey when are you gonna talk to her anyway?"

"I don't know yet." He replied.

Class was boring as usual. "Whew finally over!" I said, as I stretched to loosen my muscles. " Yo, Jin, want to see something cool?"

"Only if it doesn't take very long."

"Don't worry. It won't, and why may I ask, don't you want it to take long?" I wondered if it had to do with the class rep.

"because I left a note in Shimizu's locker, to meet me at the Sakura Tree shortly after school." He told me. So I was right.

"Well don't you worry. It's real close to school and it won't take long" I reassured him.

"Alright then, let's go see."

"Righto."

It was an old abandoned shrine. Jin likes old stuff like that. I had happened across it that morning. I knew he'd like it.

"Whoa, Let's go inside ." He said. Inside was dusty and smelled of mold.

"Bleh, it stinks in here." I had to plug my nose, it stunk so much.

"Oh toughen up, it's just mold, imagine living with this every day."

"Every day!"

"Yah every day. I do after all live with an antique collecting grandpa; both of them smelling like mold" He joked.

So we inspected it further. I spotted something on the floor.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked Jin, as I took a closer look.

"It looks like something was carved in the floor." Jin said as he brushed off the dust. What we saw was some kind of circle design thing. We were both staring at it when it began to glow. We were too stunned to speak as everything went white.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chp 2: Fairy

2

The Fairy

When I woke up, I was in some forest. The trees were gigantic. Bigger than any trees I ever saw for sure. It was beautiful, like a seen from an rpg. There were birds I'd never seen before. Then I realized Jin wasn't there.

"Jin! Jin! Where are you!"

He was nowhere in sight. "_I must be dreaming"_ I thought. So I started walking. I walked for what seemed like hours. This forest was so big. I wondered if I'd wake up soon. Then something zoomed past me. "What was that?" I felt something tug my hair. "Huh! Who's there?"

"Teehee, heehee, giggle."

Is that giggling? Then I saw it. It was some kind of bug. No, it looked like a tiny person with wings!

"A fairy! I must be dreaming".

"you're not dreaming! I'm real"

"Uh…I've got to be dreaming."

"Well then, teehee, I guess I should prove to you then that you are not in a dream then." With that it flew right up to my face, and poked my nose so hard it hurt. _Wait things aren't supposed to hurt in dreams, and that felt a little too real". _Up close, I saw that it was a girl. She had purple hair, clear sparkly wings, and little clothes made of leaves.

"You're beautiful."

"Oh thank you, heehee, now do you think this is a dream?"

"I don't know, it's still kind of hard to believe, you see if this really isn't a dream, then I am probably not in my world."

"Really! You're not from this world!."

"No, I'm from Tokyo Japan."

"Where is that?"

"Ever heard of Earth?"

"No what's that?"

"The world I'm from."

"Huh! Are you serious! We haven't had a dimensional traveler in years."

"So there's been others?" I was surprised that I was not the only one. "Not very many. The last one was over 200 years ago. I wasn't alive then, of course. My great grandfather was. He has told me many stories of the Great Dimensional Warrior, Ceatus." Great warrior, huh. Well, I'm not one of those. I'm just your average high school student.

Maybe this fairy could get me to some civilization and maybe I could find a way home. "Hey, do think there's a way for me to get back to my world?" I asked hoping there was.

"Sure, but there's not a lot of ways. It might take awhile to find one."

"Do you think you could help me?"

"I would love to, but I'd have to ask my papa first. I'll be right back."

"Ok."

I waited for her to return. It didn't take long and she came with her papa too. Her father stared me down like I was some strange creature or something. It made me a little nervous, like I was waiting to see if I passed the test or something.

"Well, he does look like he isn't from around here. A dimensional traveler, eh? Well, my daughter has been waiting for a chance to see the world. I don't really want my little girl going away from home like this, but I know I can't stop her. Will you take care of her?"

"Yes"

"Good, then I shall allow it."

"Yay! Thank you papa!" she said as she hugged her father tightly. After she had gathered a few things in a tiny bag that she hung on her shoulder, we set off. "So what's your name fairy?"

"Dewdrop."

"That's an interesting name. Mine's Takeshi Nobuhiro."

"Ooh I like that. Can I call you Takeshi?"

"Sure." She beamed a huge smile at me. I had a feeling we were going to get to know each other well.


	3. Chp 3: Beast

Chapter 3

The Beast

We walked and walked, and I finally decided to ask Dewdrop. "So where are you taking me anyway?" I asked. "To see one of the great elven kings." She said casually.

"Elves! That is so cool!" I exclaimed.

"I Know!" She replied.

"Where does this king live?"

"In the Forest of Harmony, we're not that far from the border." She said as she fluttered about my head. "Forest of Harmony, that sounds nice." I said. "Don't think just cause of it's name it's not dangerous." She said.

"D-dangerous?" "_Well that doesn't sound good" _I Thought. She enlightened me further. "Yah there's all kinds of fierce beasts in these forests." _"Oh great" _I Thought _"What will I do if we're attacked." _I shivered at the thought. I was suddenly a lot more aware of my surroundings. I felt like we were being watched by a thousand hungry eyes. I was scared, but at the same time I was amazed at the beauty before me. The sun was shining through the trees, like a waterfall of sunbeams. The breeze was soft and gentle. There were butterflies of all colors. I even thought I heard faint laughter.

We walked for a long time, taking breaks now and then. "So how close are we?" I asked Dewdrop, while we were sitting on a fallen tree. "Oh, not far now. We're already in the Forest of Harmony. The king's home is probably about another hour walk from here." It was then that I heard something behind us. It sounded like rustling in the bushes, then it growled. "Uh, Dew….what was that." I hoped she'd say it was nothing. That was a far off dream. "I think it's a Were-bear." She said nervously.

What we saw before us was no tame little animal. It looked like a mix between a wolf and a bear, and it was huge. It was staring at us like it was thinking, yum dinner. Then it pounced. It was coming straight for us. Dewdrop and I both screamed at the top of our lungs "Ahhhhhh!" I moved without thinking. I grabbed Dewdrop and ran like I'd never ran before. "Aiiiahhhhh!" I continued to scream. Something whizzed past my ear, and then I heard a big thump. I turned around and was surprised to see the creature wasn't moving, and it had a large arrow in the middle of it's forehead.

"What's a human doing in this forest?" A man's voice said from behind me. I turned to see my savior, he was tall, had long ears, long black hair, and was obviously an elf. "Uh" I was too nervous to speak, because he was now pointing an arrow at me. Dewdrop came to my rescue. "Wait, sir elf, this human means no harm, he only wishes to seek counsel from the great king Engelthor. Please lower your bow."

"You are sure about this fairy?"

"Yes."

"My apologies then fairy. I shall take you to the king."

"Thank you sir." I said. All he said was "Hmph". So he lead us to the king.


	4. Chp 4: King

4

The King

I felt a lot safer with this skilled elf with us (he said his name was Rasho). We got to the elven village with no trouble. All the elves sort of stared at us as we headed to meet with the king Engelthor. Rasho said to wait here while he went to inform the king of our presence. He left before we could say anything. So we waited. I looked around me and marveled at the incredible beauty of this place. There were houses wrapped around the gigantic trees. Vines were wrapped around the pillars of the buildings. Butterflies fluttered around all kinds of flowers I'd never seen before. The elves were an incredibly beautiful race as well.

When Rasho got back, he said "The king will see you now." I just nodded and followed him. "I've never actually met an elven king before." said Dewdrop. The king himself was a powerful looking man with golden eyes. "Well, well, so this is the human? Why he's just a boy, what is your name?" He said. "Takeshi, your highness." I told him. I had a hard time not stuttering. "Hmm, and what brings you to seek my council?" He said in that powerful voice. "Uh…." I was so nervous, I couldn't seem to find the words. Dewdrop then said "Your highness, may I speak for him? You see he is very nervous."

"Speak then."

"My friend, Takeshi, is a dimensional traveler. Though he does not know how he got here nor how to get home. We were hoping you could help us," she told him. "A dimensional traveler, eh. Well you do have a strange aura about you." He rubbed his chin as he contemplated what he was going to do. "Well, I myself, and none of my wizards, are powerful enough to transcend dimensions." So he couldn't help us, that was troubling. "Although, I know of a wizard that may know. But he lives on the other side of the Kingdom of West Rominlia, the human's kingdom. A very long and possibly dangerous journey; could you handle it?" I was determined to get home ( and hopefully find Jin as well), so I said "I'll certainly try." In the most not scared voice I could muster. "I can see the determination in your eyes. So I will supply you with food and other provisions, as well as a horse. Heh, you can't take one of our giant bears, you would stick out like a sore thumb in human land."

"Giant Bears!"

"Hahaha." he laughed a deep laugh. "Don't worry, I'm not talking about were-bears. Our giant bears are quite different, and they certainly won't attack you suddenly either." He reassured me.

"Whew, well that's a relief ." I was still a little nervous though.

"Oh, yes I shall also send with you, one of my warriors. Because you don't look like you've ever held a sword in your life." He said.

"I haven't sire."

"I thought so, I shall send Mahura. Somebody fetch her." One of the elvens hurried off on the task. "_A girl huh I wonder if she is young" _I thought. When she arrived, I was spellbound. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on. She had long flowing violet hair tied in a low ponytail. She had the most enchanting emerald eyes. She wore a dark blue outfit with a matching dark blue hat with a large feather in it. Her outfit showed her tattooed belly too, and that had me gasping for air. "You sent for me, my lord?" Her voice was like beautiful bells. "Yes, Mahura, I sent for you because I have a mission for you. You are to escort this boy and his fairy friend to see the wizard, Sougon."

"But sire, lord Sougon lives on the other side of the human's kingdom."

"I am fully aware of that." He looked at her, saying with his eyes not to question him. She tried to hide a sigh. I could tell she wasn't

happy about this. "Now, Takeshi, I suggest you stay here tonight, and leave in the morning." The king suggested. I said yes thank you, Dew agreed. So we enjoyed some great elven hospitality.


	5. Chp 5: Setting Off

5

Setting Off

The next morning, we prepared to leave. The king had given me new clothes, ones from this world cause mine would stick out. We saddled the horses. I had a black horse named Midnight. Mahura had a chestnut one named Red Rose. "So have you ever ridden before?" Mahura asked me. I was suddenly very glad my parents had taken me to my grandfather's ranch, where he had taught me to ride. "Yes, I have." I replied. "Good" is all she said back.

Just then the king arrived, and said, "now you have to be careful out there. For more dangers await. It is a war ravaged land. Try to keep a low profile." He warned me.

"Who's at war?"

"Everyone. The humans fight us elves as well as all the beast people. We are all at war." He said. "So be careful."

"Thank you, I will." It was touching to know he cared about the well-being of someone he barely knew, let alone a human.

"Takeshi. I have something for you as well." He took something from underneath his cape. It was a beautiful, small lightweight sword, with a white blade. Jewels shined on it's hilt. "Now I know you don't know how to wield it yet, but you'll need it nonetheless. You should make a point of learning to use it. It would greatly help you. "I bowed to him. "thank you, sire." He made a small bow back. I said goodbye to Rasho. He just nodded, and we went on our way. We were silent a lot of the way out of the forest. _"This Mahura girl is serious,"_ I thought to myself. _"She probably wouldn't talk to me if I tried."_ So I decided to talk to Dewdrop instead.

"Yo, Dew."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…how many different species are there in this world?"

"Well, there are Humans, Elvens, Dwarves, Winged-Folk, Horned-Folk, and the Half-Beast people. Those are the main ones, then there are a lot of smaller ones, like fairies and gnomes."

"That's a lot of species, we got pretty much just humans in my world." I said.

"I can only tell you facts that my father told me. I've never been out of the forest before, so we'll be seeing this world together." She sounded excited. Then Mahura finally said something. "We are at the edge of the forest." We looked and saw a wide view of fields. It didn't look like a happy place though. It was kind of dreary, and the fields looked like battles had happened there too many times.

"I hate war. It ravages the land like fire. And with winter almost here, It's going to be even tougher on everyone. I hope the war doesn't enter the forest." Mahura sounded sad. I hoped it wouldn't also. We pulled up the hoods of our cloaks. Dewdrop hid in my cloak. We continued on into the dreary landscape.


	6. Chp 6: Spirit

6

Spirit

I was surrounded by fire, but it wasn't burning me. Then I saw someone in front of me. This person was engulfed in flames, but it wasn't burning them either. I couldn't tell if this person was male or female. When they spoke, I didn't hear the words; I felt them. They said "I have been waiting for you, old friend." Old friend? What did they mean? They said more. "Here, take this." They took an earring off their ear and put it in my hand. Then the flames grew bigger until I couldn't see anything past them anymore.

I awoke to the sound of a crackling fire. I realized I was at our camp with Mahura and that I'd been dreaming. "Have a good nap, sleeping beauty?" Mahura asked me teasingly.

"Uh…yeah, I had a strange dream though."

"Really, well it's your turn to keep watch. Wake me if anything happens." She said as she laid down. I Said I would. Sitting there by the fire, I got some thinking time. Mostly I wondered what that dream was all about. I finally noticed something in my hand. I opened my hand to find the jewel that was the earring given to me in my dream. That made me wonder even more. I thought about Jin as well. I wondered if he was all right or if he was even in this world. I looked at Dewdrop sleeping peacefully. She looked so at ease, it made me relax and decide to put the worrying thoughts aside for now. The rest of the night was peaceful and quiet.

We got up at dawn, and went on our way. So far on our journey we had come across very few people. Some were living in rundown houses or working in fields. Any travelers we passed paid us no attention at all. Mahura said we were still very far from our destination. It began to rain a lot. We traveled all day in that rain. Mahura still wouldn't talk to me much (maybe she didn't know how to make conversation) so I talked to Dewdrop. She told me scary stories about creatures called 'Shadows'. I told her about my world. She seemed really interested.

When it got dark it was still raining. "We need to find shelter from this rain for the night." Mahura informed us. We were several miles from any town or village, and Mahura said it's not good to travel at night. I spotted a cave a bit off the road.

"Look there, Mahura, a cave."

"That's a good eye you have there."

We investigated it and found that it wasn't very deep, but it was good enough to keep us sheltered. Mahura made a fire, and we ate dinner. Our dinner was sandwiches and tea. I still wanted to try to get Mahura to talk to me so I said. "This is good tea, what is it made of?"

"It's made from a special root you can only find in certain parts of the forest. It's also very similar to a poisonous plant. You have to know how to tell them apart. I know very well how to tell the safe from the dangerous. And these were picked by me, so you have nothing to worry about." Wow that was the most words she'd ever spoken to me. "Well, good then, as long as I can trust that you didn't poison me on purpose." I said with the silliest worried face I could make. I was trying to make her smile, and it worked. First she just giggled, then she burst out laughing. "Hahaha, you look so silly!" She had the most beautiful and radiant smile in the world! And her laugh was so beautiful it could chase away all sorrow. I laughed with her. We woke up Dewdrop. She looked at us and asked "What's so funny?" we were going to tell her till we saw her face. She had mistakenly slept on a jelly sandwich and there was jelly all over half of her face. That did it. We were uncontrollably laughing.

That night I found out that Mahura wasn't as serious as she'd made me think. She was actually very sweet. I felt like my heart couldn't take much more of this if she did anything to make me love her more. But that would be inevitable. There was no stopping what my heart was feeling for this girl I'd only met a short while ago.


	7. Chp 7: Buhawk

7

Buhawk

We had traveled for days without seeing hardly a soul. We were traveling on the back roads.

"Mahura, how close are we now?"

"We are still many days away from our destination." She said to me. "But we are close to a village where maybe we can spend a night in a bed for once."

"Oh, really? Nice. What's it called?"

"Heh, it's got an odd name actually, The Village of Sorrow."

"Does that make it a sad place?" I asked. I hoped it wouldn't be too depressing. I'd seen enough of that when we'd passed a few battlefields.

"I don't know." She looked liked she hoped the same as me. And Dewdrop said "Well I'm curious to see why they call it that."

Just then my horse started acting strange, she was snorting and fidgeting. Mahura's horse began to do the same. "The horses sense danger." Mahura said as she cautiously looked around. I was alert as well, though my senses were probably not as good as Mahura's.

And there coming out of the trees was a pack of scary and hungry looking wolves. Mahura looked almost relieved "these wolves don't look to tough, I can blast them with a spell." Then she got out her staff and yelled "FIRE! Burn the flesh of my enemies!" And then fire shot from her staff like an arm striking the wolves with such force they went running with their tails between their legs. "That was awesome!" I said to Mahura. "Thank you. I specialize in the black magic arts." We started to go on our way when we herd a loud roar, and the thumping of huge feet crashing through the trees. What we saw in front of us was two gigantic boars, at least that's what I thought they looked like but these were a lot scarier. Mahura didn't look confident this time. "W…w…what are those Mahura?" I stuttered "I'll tell you later, for now we have to RUN!" She kicked her horse into a gallop. I followed. But these things were fast, and were catching up to us. Then in front of us we saw a third!. We were trapped, and these things were coming fast. Things slowed down to slow motion. Then something pulsed within me. I felt it deep in my soul. And everything went black.

I woke up in a cabin, by a fireplace. Something smelled good. Then I remembered what happened. "Mahura!" I yelled. A large man with a big beard came up to me and said. "Ah, you're awake that's good. Don't worry, both of you friends are fine." He had flecks of grey in his beard and a weathered face.

"W…what happened?"

"Something I didn't understand." Mahura said as she came inside. "I was sure we were dead meat. Then I felt something pulsing, It was coming from you. There was a flash of light and then we were surrounded by fire. It was like a shield. It kept us alive long enough for Buhawk here to save us. He is a very powerful man. He took down all three beasts single handedly." Wow, I was disappointed that I'd passed out for all that. But from the sound of it something I did helped save us, I had no idea what though.

"So what were those things?"

"They were Shadow Boars." Buhawk said. "It is very strange to see shadow creatures so far from there caves. And it was only getting close to night, they are never seen in the daytime. And there were three of them. They were at least some of the weaker shadows." Shadow Creatures, Dewdrop had told me about them, but she had talked about them like there was no way we'd ever see one, let alone three. "So what happened was out of the ordinary?" I asked him. He said it was very much out of the ordinary and would I like some soup? I ate the soup (it was delicious) in silence, in my mind I was trying to make sense of all that had happened so far. "Are the horses ok?"

"Yes." Mahura said.

"Good." The others slept soundly that night, but my mind was racing.

The next morning I found that we were in the Village of Sorrow. Which ironically was quite a peaceful and happy place. Even with the frost approaching, it was a beautiful place. The trees still had multi colored leaves. A small breeze was blowing leaves down ever so gently. There was a lake shimmering in the sun. And farmers out harvesting the food before it froze. The people looked happy and friendly.

"So why do they call it the Village of Sorrow?" I asked Buhawk who was chopping wood on a stump.

"Because this village was founded in a time of great sorrow. It was in the time of the hero Ceatus. There was lots of war then. After the war ended there was a time of peace and the villagers eventually became happy again. And now their keeping a positive attitude even though war has returned. That's why it is now contradicting itself." He guffawed loudly then and went back to his work.

I decided to check the place out. As I walked among the people, nearly everyone said good morning cheerfully to me. A ball bounced my way. I caught it and then a kid yelled over. "Hey! Could ya throw it back!" I said sure and threw it back. This place is nice I thought. I saw Dewdrop playing with some small children. "Takeshi! Good Morning. The people here are so nice and they like fairies!" She said to me. "That's awesome Dew." I said. I saw Mahura standing by the lake. "You go play Dew I'm gonna look at the lake." She giggled and said ok. I had a feeling she knew why I was really going over there. I went over and just looked at Mahura for a bit before she noticed me. "Good Morning, Takeshi,"

"Mornin,"

"You know I really like this village. These are the nicest humans I've ever met." I had a felling she hadn't met very many humans that liked elvens. "Yeah, me too" We just stood in companionable silence and looked at the beautiful scenery.


	8. Chp 8: Master

8

Master

"So where you guys headed?" asked Buhawk, while we were enjoying a nice dinner the lady we were staying with had made.

"We are headed to the ocean to see a friend" answered Mahura.

"That's quite a long way, hmm I was actually headed that way myself when I ran into you guys. If we're headed the same way…why don't we stick together?" He offered. A man as strong as Buhawk hanging with us, that would be so awesome! I looked at Mahura to see what she thought. She was thinking what I was thinking because she said "That would be wonderful, I would feel safe with you around." Dewdrop agreed by hugging buhawk's face.

"Ha ha! great, it's gonna be nice not traveling alone. I was getting lonely."

The lady we were staying with who's name was , Marian, said "But Buhawk you don't have a horse."

"Hmm you're right. Never thought about it."

"Well I have a wonderful horse you could have if want."

"Oh no I couldn't."

"Please, he's really bored here, he wants to get out. He's a strong workhorse I think would suit you. How about you meet him and if he likes you, you can have him."

"Well, all right I'll meet him."

They decided to go meet him tomorrow. After dinner we sat around the fireplace, drinking hot cocoa. The fire was blazing beautifully. For some reason I was more interested in fire than I used to be. I stared at it as if mesmerized, while conversation buzzed around me. I heard something…it didn't come from anyone around me. It almost seemed like the fire was whispering to me. I couldn't make out any words, but I was sure it was speaking to me. Then I finally heard someone say my name, pulling me out of my trance. "Huh…what?" I said. Mahura sighed "daydreaming huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I was just asking you if you were ready for bed yet."

"Now that you mention it I am tired."

We all went to bed. I climbed in my bed, and fell right to sleep. I dreamed about fire that night.

Over the next few days we prepared for the journey ahead. Buhawk had taken the horse Marian had offered. The horse was definitely big and strong, but also really agile and fast as well. He was a black shire. His name was Caddarik. When we were ready to leave, I was sad to go. This was such a beautiful place, with beautiful people. Marian said not to worry, we'd see each other again. We said our goodbyes and mounted. As we road off down the hill, Marian waved until we were out of sight of her. "_Such a wonderful lady_" I thought. Dewdrop poked her head out of my cloak. "I'm gonna miss her, she gave me dandelion petals, and fairies love dandelions."

"I'll miss her too, but we'll see her again."

"Yep!"

Buhawk suddenly said "Yo, Takeshi, I noticed you have an elven sword. Where did you get it?"

"From an elven king I met."

"An elven king! You met an elven king and he gave you a sword? Well that explains why you're traveling with an elven."

"Yeah, but unfortunately I don't know how to use it."

"Really, sounds like you need a sword master to teach you. I wonder who could?" He said the last part sarcastically, looking around as if another sword master would appear.

"Would you teach me? Pleeeeaase." I pleaded. He laughed and said of course, and that we would begin the next time we made camp. In the meantime he just told me things I should remember for swordplay. Mahura smiled, she thought I didn't notice. Dewdrop was flying, poking into stuff. I told her to be careful, you never know what could be waiting to jump out at unsuspecting fairies. She flew back and sat between Midnight's ears.


	9. Chp 9: City

9

The City

The training was grueling. We trained whenever possible. Soon I was able to take on at least some smaller creatures, and I could hunt for dinner all right. Buhawk was very wise, imparting knowledge I would need if I was ever going to be as good as him. He said he was going to try and make me better than him. It had begun to snow as well, and the nights were starting to freeze. We needed to have a fire going whenever we camped or we'd freeze Mahura told me.

"So, where are we now anyway?" I asked Mahura.

"We are almost to the ,Imperial City, which is almost halfway to our destination." She said. Buhawk then said "I still think we should stop there and resupply." They had been debating this for awhile. Buhawk thought we should stop in the city for supplies. Mahura wanted to bypass the city and continue on. Eventually Buhawk won out with his good sensible reasons why we should stop for supplies. So our next stop would be the ,Imperial City, I wondered if it would be as impressive as it sounded. Dewdrop said to me "I'm bored, I wanna play!"

"Well what do you wanna play?"

"Mmmm, I don't know."

Just then we saw some people running, and screaming. Buhawk yelled to someone "What's going on!"

"Monsters!"

We looked the direction they were coming from and saw giant lizard creatures. They were freaky looking. And they were eating people!. "Come on!" shouted Buhawk. Dewdrop hid somewhere in my clothes. We drove our horses faster toward the monsters. I was glad I knew some about swordplay now. Buhawk took his giant sword and slashed one of the creatures heads off. I took a swing at the leg of one. Mahura was casting a spell "Wind! Blow away my enemies!" a tornado came whooshing down from the sky like a dragon and took out two of the things. I managed to dodge some swipes from one of them, and then stab it's chest. This battle stuff was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I felt the adrenaline rush fill me and take over. I barely noticed when all the monsters were dead. "Oi…Takeshi" Buhawk said "You're swiping at air." he chuckled. "Uh, oh hehe." I put away my sword. Then fell to my knees, I was exhausted. When you're fighting you don't really notice how tired you get till you relax afterwards. The villagers were approaching us cautiously. Then seeing all the monsters were dead, started cheering. "Yayyyy! The monsters are dead!"

"Yippeee!"

"Thank you strangers!"

An old man came up to us and said "I'm sorry we have nothing to offer you in return for saving us." Buhawk said "Don't worry about it, you being alive is reward enough." After many hugs and kisses and thank yous we left. They were still waving even when they were just specks in the distance. Buhawk had taken some fangs, claws and skin from the monsters. He said we could sell it in the city.

When we reached the Imperial City, it certainly impressed me. There were people everywhere. Towers reaching to the sky. And what I guessed to be the palace, was simply amazing. It had ivory white towers, stained glass windows like in a church, and a huge gate guarded by knights in shining silver armor. The rest of the city was amazing too. With similar architecture to the palace. There were flags with a lion emblem on them everywhere. I guessed that was the royal family's emblem. Buhawk was busy buying supplies, and Mahura was looking nervously around. _"She must not be comfortable around so many humans" _I thought. I was trying to keep track of Buhawk, because I didn't want to get lost. Finally he came back up to us. "Yo guys, I'm done shopping, but I have to speak with the king. Anyone want to come with me?"

"Definitely not." Mahura said.

I thought it would be cool so I said I'd go. So we left Mahura and Dewdrop to wait for us. "The King is an old friend of mine, I'm sure he'd like to meet my new apprentice. I don't blame Mahura and Dew for not coming. He doesn't really like species other than humans. He says they are beneath him. That's kind of how the war started, he wasn't nice to the other species so they dislike him. He's an all right guy and he is my friend, but I wish he would be a little less judgmental, ya know what I mean." Sounds like you could get along with him as long as you were human. I just said "Mm". So we wouldn't tell him about Mahura and Dewdrop. We walked up to the guards. They instantly said "Welcome, warrior Buhawk." and let us inside. Inside was a courtyard, there were trees lining the path, and statues of past kings. We were then met by a steward guy. Who said "Ah, Buhawk, here to see the King?"

"Yes, is he available?"

"As a matter of fact he is and would be delighted see you. Let me go and inform him of your arrival." We waited in a warm room for only about two minutes maybe. The castle was really beautiful inside as well. With red carpets, and beautiful pottery on pedestals. Paintings adorned the walls. The floor was marble, so were the pillars. The light was shining through the stained glass window. The steward returned and said "The King will see you on the patio out back." As we headed to see the king, Buhawk whispered to me. "Now remember we are going to be in the presence of a king. Bow when you meet him, don't sit until invited to, and speak only when spoken to. I can drop some of the formalities since I've known him for years, but I still show him respect. Oh and his name his Huren Barmatlos, in case your wondering, but you know how to address him right? Not by his name." I went through all of it in my head. "Yes, got it." I gave him a thumbs up which he returned. When we got there the steward announced us. A man wearing a golden crown with rubies and sapphires in it stood up and said "Ah, Buhawk how wonderful to see you, and who might this be?" he was looking at me with tired eyes. He had gray hair and a beard that wasn't nearly as long as Buhawk's. He was wearing a purple cape and red shirt. "This is my new apprentice your majesty." I remembered to bow. "I see, well it's nice to see Buhawk isn't alone anymore. What is you name child?"

I gulped a little, why was I always so nervous around kings. I think it was their presence. They have such a strong presence. "Takeshi, your highness."

"Ah, Takeshi, A name I've not heard before, where are you from?"

"Very far away Highness" I said. He thought a moment "A foreigner, well it's good to meet you. Now lets have some tea shall we?" They talked awhile about stuff I didn't understand. I was kind of bored. The king noticed "Ha, your apprentice is bored Buhawk. Takeshi why don't you go and explore my garden or Bartholomew (the steward) could show you around. We'll find you when we're done." I said thank you and decided to check out his garden which was beautiful with everything covered in frost and a thin coating of snow. I saw a little girl playing in the snow. She was probably seven or eight years old. She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress and red cloak, with matching red mittens. She had red hair and sweet blue eyes. She saw me and said "Who're you?" I said I had come with my master to see the king. "Ah a visitor for my father I see. And I suppose you got bored and decided to explore a little?"

"Well they told me I could." So she was the princess.

"Ok. Well my name is Yukini, and you are?"

"I am Takeshi."

"Hmm odd name, but I like it. Do you wanna make snowmen with me?"

"Sure." She was sweet, instead of spoiled. We built a total of ten, yes ten! Snowmen. We were really on a roll when Buhawk called out "Takeshi! It's time to go!" We went up to them, the king said "Yukini, have you made a friend?"

"yes Daddy, he's really nice. See all the snowmen we made." She had a big smile one her face as she pointed to the snowmen.

"Yes, I see, good job!" He gave his daughter a hug. "Now you go inside, all right?, it's getting really cold out here."

"Ok, Daddy." She ran inside after giving me a hug. "Bye bye Takeshi!" She yelled to me. The king smiled and said he was happy that she had enjoyed playing with me. He also thanked me. I said no problem your highness. Then Buhawk and I left to go meet up the our friends.


	10. Chp 10: Sougon

10

Sougon

"Hey, Buhawk?" I asked my sword master. He replied with a short "Hm?"

"Why did the king seem so tired?"

"Because his wife Queen Emolin Dia is gravely ill, and the war isn't helping."

"What about Princess Yukini?"

"Well…her brothers do their best to keep her spirits up. Although she is very sad about her mother." We rode in silence for awhile. Each in our own thoughts. Dewdrop was asleep behind my neck. I thought about where Jin might be. The snow had put a blanket that covered everything the eye could see.

Meanwhile, in the other world. Minami Shimizu was worried sick about the two students that had vanished. They were students she had known, Takeshi and Jin. She went to the place they were last said to be. One of the other students had said that Takeshi told him about an old shrine he was going to show Jin. She found no one there though. She looked around the old empty shrine. She saw something on the floor. She gasped and leaned down to see. It was two schoolbags. The names on the tags were Takeshi and Jin. She kneeled down to inspect the area further. But she didn't get a chance for she was engulfed in blinding light.

We had traveled for so long now. I was glad to hear Mahura say that we were really close know. "Can you smell it?" she asked me.

"Smell what?"

"The ocean! Sougon lives by the ocean."

"Oh, now that you mention it…I do smell it!"

We were exited now. We put our horses in a gallop. Buhawk followed. When we came over the hill we saw it…The ocean. And what a magnificent thing it was. I'd seen oceans before of course but this one was different somehow, couldn't place it though. Seagulls and other birds I didn't know chirped in the distance.

"There! See over on the rise over there!" Mahura said excitedly, while pointing to the south. And there sat a little hut. When we reached it Mahura went to the door and knocked.

"What? Who is it?" someone said from inside.

"It's me Sougon, Mahura!"

"Oh!" he opened the door and hugged Mahura. He was an old elven man with a gray beard. He wore a indigo colored cloak with designs on it. He had a small design on his forehead.

"Mahura! What brings you here?"

"I was sent here by King Engelthor to see if you can help this young man get home."

"Hmm, a human? Well come on inside."

We followed him inside his hut. The floor was covered in books. The walls had symbols all over them. It looked like a wizard's room for sure. He cleared some spaces for us to sit. "So this boy is from the other world correct?"

He knows already? We hadn't even told him.

"Yes, and he really wants to get home. You're one of the few people that know about such things." Mahura seemed to know this man well. Buhawk looked awkward in the small space.

"Well…I do know something…" He started rummaging in all the books he had. I picked up one of the books it said 'The Physics of Alchemy' on it.

"Aha! Here it is." He sat down again with a big book in his hands. He started flipping through the pages. He ran his finger along the pages mumbling as he did so.

"Hmm…ah…I see, I see. I think I've found what may help you."

He put the book down in front of us. On the page was the same symbol from the shrine! I remembered it because it had been etched in my mind ever since that day. Sougon began to tell us what it was. "Now you see it is not easy getting to the other world. It's almost a one way path. More often something or someone will be sent here than sent back. The great warrior Ceatus sought a way back. But alas it is said he spent the rest of his days here. This symbol is the only way to make the portal appear on purpose, But it's not easy to use. Only certain shrines around the world hold the power to activate this symbol." I thought about what he was saying. This is gonna be harder than I'd hoped. I said "So where are these shrines?"

"There used to be many of them in ancient times. But past wars, natural disasters, and the passage of time, have made it so that only very few remain in good enough condition today." He said. I rested my head on my hands and said "How many are left?"

"Hmm…of the ones that have been recorded…five."

"Only five! Across the whole world!"

"As far as we know."

"Is there any near us?" Mahura asked calmly.

"I believe that the closest one lies in the 'Forest of Enigma' in the elven city Elotis."

"Well then, that is our next destination. Right Takeshi?"

"Ours? But you were only assigned to get me this far weren't you?"

"And what kind of an escort would I be if I ditched you now?"

She smiled at me and said with her eyes 'I ain't quitting now'.

Buhawk said "Well I'm not done training you either. So when do we leave?" I smiled at both of them then asked Dewdrop "What about you Dew weren't you just gonna take me to somewhere with people in the first place?" She poked her head out and replied with a smile "There's no way I'm quitting now I'm having to much fun!" An adventure awaited us I could feel it. "Then it's settled, to The Forest of Enigma we go!" Sougon cleared his throat and said "Would any of you mind if I tagged along? You might need a wizard like me. The spell for the symbol is not an easy one to cast." That would be useful, I thought. "Ok!" I said. We nodded at each other and decided to leave the day after tomorrow.


End file.
